With the steady increase of users adopting 10GBASE-T Ethernet for areas such as high performance computing (HPC), storage area networks (SANs), and cloud computing, there is a need for an even greater increase data rates in the network backbone. The highest established data transmission rate for structured copper cabling is currently 10 Gigabits per second (Gps) running on Category 6A (CAT6A) cabling. Additionally, pointtopoint copper cabling solutions can run through a 40 Gps Quad Small Formfactor Pluggable (QSFP) connector via twinaxial copper cable. Unfortunately the QSFP connectivity comes with multiple drawbacks where one of the deficiencies is the maximum distance of 7 meters while the lengths used for HPC can be up to 50 meters. Other drawbacks of QSFP connectivity are that it is not backwards compatible with RJ45 connectivity, and does not currently support structured cabling.
Because of the split pair (pair 3-6 as defined by ANSI/TIA-568-C.2) in RJ45 connectivity and because of current practical modulation techniques, RJ45 connectivity is not currently capable of reaching higher data rates beyond 10 Gps. One of the problems with RJ45 connectivity is the inability to mitigate nearend crosstalk (NEXT) at frequencies above 500 MHz (for example, 2 GHz) where the current materials and crosstalk compensation techniques are some of the limiting factors. Another issue with RJ45 connectivity is the high level of signal reflection due to the split pair geometry in the RJ45 plug which causes high loss in the data transmitted in the frequencies beyond 500 MHz. Because of the inability for the RJ45 interface to operate effectively at frequencies above 500 MHz, the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) developed the IEC 60603-7-7 and 60603-7-71 standard for Category 7 and 7A connectivity. This standard defines a new connector interface, commonly referred to as GG45, where the jack supports a bandwidth greater than 500 MHz (600 MHz for Category 7 and 1000 MHz for Category 7A), while also having backwards compatibility to accept an RJ45 plug. U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/543,866, titled “Backward Compatible Connectivity for High Data Rate Applications”, filed Oct. 6, 2011, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes such a jack that is compliant with the IEC 60603-7-7 standard. The plug defined in the IEC 60603-7-7 standard differs from an RJ45 plug in that the four conductor pairs are separated into four quadrants, eliminating the 3-6 split pair that limits the bandwidth of the RJ45 solution.